A specimen testing automation system is a system in which various apparatuses such as a specimen pre-processing apparatus and a specimen analyzing apparatus are connected to each other via specimen conveyor lines for automated conveyance of a specimen among the respective apparatuses, and such a specimen testing automation system is introduced to a relatively large-scale facility in many cases. In these large-scale facilities, for performing various tests such as a biochemical test, immunological test, coagulation test, and hematological test, a plurality of specimens are sometimes collected from one patient. For this reason, many holders and specimen racks are required to be loaded to the specimen testing automation system, and spaces for placing and storing them are also required.
In a conventional specimen testing automation system, a specimen rack conveyor line for conveying a specimen rack having a specimen mounted thereon and an empty rack conveyor line for conveying an empty specimen rack are provided. However, due to the structure in which the plurality of lines cross each other, there is a problem of decreasing processing speed.
Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus in which a specimen supply conveyor line and an empty specimen conveyor line are configured as two-stage lines, that is, an upper-stage conveyor line and a lower-stage conveyor line, and a rotating mechanism with a vertical movement mechanism is disposed between the upper-stage conveyor line and the lower-stage conveyor line, thereby allowing efficient conveyance of a specimen rack and an empty rack.